


summer sweet

by Anonymous



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Ice Cream, M/M, Neighbours, Summer, doing things behind ongs back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: it was hot and ong wasn't there to keep an eye on daniel.





	summer sweet

Daniel sighed.

“I like winter more,” he said.

It had been really hot in Seoul and he was laying on the cold bare floor with his arms spread and long legs invading Jihoon’s space.

Jihoon was reading a book when the older boy’s leg pushed his butt and he frowned. He moved aside and fixed his sitting position on the floor before continuing his own activity.

But Daniel kept disturbing him with sighs and whines.

Not long ago, Daniel opened the windows, hoping for the summer breeze to come in and turn the room chilly, but nothing like that happened. There was no breeze, there was nothing, there was only heat and burning air. He moaned frustratedly as he grabbed the front of his thin spiderman print t-shirt and started to fan the collar under his chin, so his face wouldn’t feel hot, at least.

Even with the thin t-shirt and sweat shorts, everything still felt too hot and he suddenly had the urge to just strip himself bare, but there was Jihoon with him in this room.

It was Jihoon’s house, a house away from Daniel’s own. The one that separated their houses was Seongwoo- _hyung_ ’s. Usually, the three of them would be together playing at this time, probably in an available public pool near their schools or the river nearby. Unfortunately, this year Seongwoo entered university, and even with the summer holiday that they supposed to enjoy, Seongwoo chose to be involved in an event as a freshman in his organisation, telling his younger neighbours that he wouldn’t go home for the whole summer break, drawing several hours of whining from both Daniel and Jihoon.

So here they were, deciding to lay around in the middle of Jihoon’s living room. His parents were still working, so it was only the two of them and Jihoon just had to decide to read book, and Daniel was boring.

Pouting, Daniel turned his head to Jihoon who was still reading his book. His summer homework, he said.

Daniel’s eyes lingered on Jihoon’s bare sleeve. The younger boy was wearing a sleeveless shirt and a pair of shorts. Then Daniel moved his eyes towards Jihoon’s bare thighs, his legs were crossed and the soles of his feet were reddish.

“Jihoonie,” he called.

With his wide eyes, Jihoon turned his head and stared at Daniel. He blinked and waited for Daniel to continue, but the older boy was also staring at him.

“You feel hot?”

Jihoon nodded.

“Wanna have some ice cream?”

Jihoon pouted and scratched his temple.

“There’s no ice cream in the kitchen,” he said innocently.

“Buy it, silly,” Daniel said while slightly kicking Jihoon’s butt with his toes.

Jihoon seemed interested as he closed his book and put it on the floor. He got up on his knees and crawled towards Daniel.

“I want ice cream,” he said.

 

-

 

They were on the floor of Jihoon’s living room once again, with a bag of ice cream with various flavours from the nearest convenience store. Daniel then took them out of the bag and spread them on the floor.

Jihoon was visibly happy when the ice cream flavours he chose were displayed before him. He then took one of them and tried to open the treat. Daniel smiled while seeing his childhood friend doing that.

“The floor is quite chilly, but the air is too hot here,” Daniel said when he looked at the wrappers of the ice cream that started to sweat.

Then he grabbed and put them inside the plastic bag again as he got up. “Imma put them in the fridge.

Jihoon only nodded, eyes wouldn’t leave his ice cream as Daniel left to go to the kitchen.

Both Jihoon and Seongwoo’s houses were like Daniel’s own house, so he didn’t have any problem navigating through the house. The three neighbours were all like siblings and the three houses were like a single house to them. It was just saddening that Seongwoo wasn’t here with them at that moment, and Daniel clicked his tongue when he remembered the older brother.

He opened Jihoon’s freezer and put the ice cream bag inside it. He took his favourite peach flavoured popsicle before he closed the door and then walked back to the living room.

He took a huge bite and munched, nodding in satisfaction. With the ice in his mouth, the thick hotness in the air dissipated.

As he stepped back into the living room, he saw Jihoon who was sitting on the floor and struggling with his own vanilla ice cream.

Daniel stood still in front of the living room entrance with the unfinished peach popsicle in his hand, watching Jihoon as he chewed the rest of his popsicle.

The hot air was melting the ice cream quickly and Jihoon’s vanilla popsicle dripped down his small hands and chin. One hand holding the stick while the other was under it to catch the dripping cream so it wouldn’t stain the floor. His small mouth was sucking at the tip of the treat that couldn’t even get in. His pink tongue licked the drips once in a while.

Daniel gulped.

He looked at the stick in his hand. Suddenly realising that his mouth was big that he only needed to take two bites to finish the popsicle.

When he returned his gaze to Jihoon’s a fourth eaten popsicle, suddenly an idea hit him. He smirked as he walked closer and lowered himself on his knees beside Jihoon.

Jihoon noticed him and glanced at him with his big eyes, confused when suddenly Daniel leaned closer to kiss his cheek.

He thought.

It wasn’t just their usual mere innocent kiss when Daniel’s cold tongue suddenly licked the vanilla stain in the corner of the younger’s lips.

“Hmmm, vanilla,” Daniel said with a low voice and Jihoon was freaked out for a moment, but he stayed still.

“It’s my ice!” Jihoon said.

Daniel nodded, but he dipped in and took a large bite of Jihoon’s popsicle. And Jihoon was ready to snap when he saw there was only a bit left around the stick until Daniel pushed him til his back hit the floor and he lost his grip around the popsicle stick. Daniel hovered over him and leaned down to put his lips on Jihoon’s. The younger boy tried to get away at first before giving in and letting Daniel feed him the ice cream with his mouth.

Jihoon moaned and he slipped both of his hands over Daniel’s broad back and opened his mouth to accept the sweet. Slowly, the ice cream slid from Daniel’s tongue to his mouth. Jihoon licked Daniel’s lips and sucked on his tongue. His eyes were half lidded as he savoured the taste. He didn’t let go of the tongue when the flavour was already gone.

After a moment, Daniel finally lifted himself and stared at Jihoon’s reddened face. Jihoon’s mouth and tongue were still moving to finish the taste around his lips. And Daniel suddenly slumped over the younger boy.

“Fuuuuck,” he cursed.

“Don’t curse,” he could hear Jihoon who spoke softly.

Daniel put his arms around the younger boy who was supposed to be like his younger sibling but he couldn’t help feeling something more. He hugged the boy and lifted him to sit on his lap and rocked the smaller body right and left. He buried his face in the crook of Jihoon’s neck when the younger laughed and returned the hug.

“Damn,” Daniel cursed again. “If Seongwoo- _hyung_ saw that. If he knew… I would be doomed.”

If there was anyone who couldn’t saw them together, it was Seongwoo, who seemed to protect—who always protected Jihoon—from anything, anyone, and even Daniel. But Daniel didn’t care and always tried to find a way to hold Jihoon like this.

Days were boring without Seongwoo and his silly jests, but it was also his chance to do things like this to Jihoon.

“He wouldn’t,” Jihoon replied.

He could feel small hand on his head, combing his dark hair and Daniel sat comfortably like that with Jihoon in his embrace.

“I miss Seongwoo- _hyung_ ,” Daniel started.

“I do too!” Jihoon said.

Daniel kissed Jihoon’s neck. “But I also want to do things with Jihoonie.”

Jihoon pinched his cheek. “Pervert.”


End file.
